Crimsonred
by Amira16
Summary: When the palace is under attack once more, America is running for her life in the streets of Illea. Saved by a stranger, nothing is was it seems. America must choos between following the rules she had been living by, or her heart. Can she save her homecountry? All rights go out to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1 - A meeting at night

**Meeting at night**

If someone would have told me a year ago I would be running for my life through the streets in my ball gown, I would have laughed. Sadly, that laughable scenario had become reality.

I looked over my shoulder to see if the rebel was still chasing me. It was pitch dark, but we were the only ones out here, so I listened if I could hear footsteps. But there was nothing.

I stopped for a second around the corner of the street and peeked my ears. Still nothing. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I had managed to escape.

After my heart had calmed down and was beating at a normal rate, I opened my eyes, to see where I had ended up. After a minute of looking around I realised that I had never been where I was before. Five minutes later I realised I was lost. I didn't recognize anything. And there were no signs that could help me find my back to the palace.

The palace. Maxon, Lucy, Anne, Mary and Aspen. I hoped that they were safe. That they too had managed to escape. I could not handle another possibility.

No. I shook my head. Worrying about them didn't solve anything. I needed to get back to the palace. I started to walk back the way I came. It may not be very smart, since the rebel could still be out here. But it was my only option.

So I started to head back the way I came from. After what felt like hours of walking I knew that I wasn't heading in the right direction. I had ran from the palace, so it shouldn't be too far…

I sighed and sat down on the curb. With my arms on my knees, I tried to think of what kind of buildings I had passed while I was running. But since it was dark, and I was running for my life, everything had looked the same.

The sound of a gunshot filled the air and I immediately got to my feet. The rebel was still here. Was he looking for me? No, he would not make it known where he was if he was planning on getting to me. Did he found one of the others? Marlee? Or Kriss? I took a step in the direction from where the sound had came from. And stopped. What was I thinking? Going to a place where there was a person with a gun? How dumb could I be? Then again… What if it was a guard? Or what if it really was the rebel and he head one of the elite at gunpoint, my mind added. I should turn around and pretend that I hadn't heard a thing. But what if the rebel had shot one of the elite and left her for dead?

Slowly I started to make my way to where the sound had come from. I would take a look, without letting whoever was there knowing I was there.

As I turned around a corner a man came running in my direction. Not at me. He hadn't even seen me. It was like he was running from something. Or someone.

Just as I figured out that it wasn't smart to stand around the man saw me. Now he was coming at me. Before I could think of a plan, I ran back into the street.

For the second time today I was running for my life. But this time I was losing, I was still exhausted. I started to look for a hiding spot. Somewhere where he would see me and I could catch my breath. But it was no use, I had reached a dead end.

With no way to run, I turned around and faced the man, who stood just a few metres away from me.

He didn't looked like a rebel, neither Northern nor Southern. He wore a simple shirt and jeans, but his eyes radiated with anger.

He reached for his belt and suddenly he had a knife in his hand. Than he looked at me and I could've sworn he looked surprised, but then he grinned. And came right at me.

I opened my eyes, which I had closed without realising, when I heard a strange sound. I saw my attacker choke on something. Blood. It was blood.

For a second I stood there. Just stood there and watched as this man fell to the ground and… died. When I saw a knife in his back I started to scream.

Suddenly I wasn't screaming anymore because someone had covered my mouth with his hand. I started to struggle, but the arm that the person held around my waist seemed to be made out of steel. 'I'm gonna let you go now. Don't make me regret it,' the voice said.

I nodded and he stepped back. I noticed that the sun started to rise, cause I could see something again.

The guy walked past me, to the dead men and pulled the knife out the body and into it's sheath. He had thrown the knife. He had killed that man.

'He would've killed you if I hadn't done it,' the man said as if I said that out loud. As if he knew what I was thinking.

'Why did you?' I asked.

He sighed. Looked up into the sky. Shighed again. 'Because I had to.'

'Had to? Did the King send you?'

Under his hoodie I saw him smile. It wasn't a kind one. 'No.'

'Then who ordered you to save me?' I didn't understand any of this.

'No one.'

'But you just said-'

'I know what I said. You, on the other hand, heard what you wanted to hear,' he interrupted. 'I said that I had to kill him. Not that I had to save you.'

I swallowed and unknowingly took a step back. 'Someone… Someone send you to kill him?'

The fear must have been clearly to see, cause he smiled at me. 'Relax, if I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead already.'

Well that's reassuring. 'Who are you?'

His head snapped up, like he was really taken aback by my question. 'Why do you wanna know?'

'You did just saved my life,' I remembered him.

The man opened his mouth to speak but turned around. 'We shouldn't stay out here in the open. Come.' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the street.

I considered to try and break free from his grip, but knew that the safest place to be right now was with him. 'Are you going to tell me you name? Or should I call you my-knight-in-shining-armor?'

He didn't answer as he led me through the streets. Eventually he opened a door and led me inside.

Dim light came from a single candle. Just enough for me to see that we were in a abandoned building. Nothing but boxes and crates. No one had been her for quite some time.

When I faced the man again I couldn't do anything but stare. He was about my age and, I had to admit, he was handsome. His clothes where the interesting part though. He wore a black cloak with under it an even so black jeans, hoodie and boots.

I crossed my arms. 'Well?'

The boy looked at me as he put his hoodie down. 'Well what?'

'What is your name?' I repeated slowly as if I was talking to a child.

He sighed and sat down on a crate. 'It doesn't matter. But if you must, you can call me Aiden.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Uncertainties

**Chapter 2 - Uncertainties**

'My name is America,' I replied. 'And I want to say that it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie.'

Aiden didn't respond. I sighed and turned my attention to the door. Now that the sun was rising I could see light coming through.

Then it struck me. I had been gone from the palace the entire night. I needed to get back. Now that I could see again I could find my way. I started to walk towards the door when Aiden spoke: 'I wouldn't go out there if I were you.'

'Why not? You killed that man.'

'Yes, but that is not the one who chased you from the palace.'

'So?'

Aiden sighed and got up. 'That rebel could still be out there.'

Even if he was, he wouldn't do anything to me in front of the village, would he?

'If you really want an answer to whether or not he would kill you, go ahead. I won't stop you.'

'Then why did you save me?'

'I already told you,' Aiden said slightly irritated. 'I didn't save you. I killed him.'

'Why?'

'Because I had to.'

'Who told you to kill him?' I demanded to know. 'Who are you working for? Are you a rebel?'

'So many questions.'

'Are you going to-' I got interrupted by a beeping sound.

Aiden pulled his left sleeve up to reveal a bracelet. It was a simple bracelet, black and it had a red stone on it.

Before I could ask him about it he pressed the red stone and a voice began to speak: 'Blackshade, come in.'

'What is it?' Aiden answered the man's voice.

'What is your status?'

'Mission completed.'

'Good,' the man said. 'Return to base and wait for further instructions.'

'Copy that, Blackshade out.' Aiden pressed the button again.

Not sure it was a good idea to let Aiden know that I heard all that I asked: 'What was that?'

'That,' he said while he walked to the door, 'was my boss.'

'But how…?'

Aiden opened the door and walked into the street and left me standing. Wanting answers, I followed him.

I had to cover my eyes when I stepped into the sun-filled street. When my eyes had adjusted I turned my head left and right to find Aiden. There. He had just turned a corner. I went after him.

Just as I had catched up to him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the wall. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Following you,' I replied.

'Well, don't,' he said. 'I don't like being followed.'

'But I-'

'Go back to the palace, Lady America,' he said with emphasis on the word Lady. 'And enjoy living your life while it lasts.' He let go of me and walked away.

What was all that about? I ren after him. 'What do you mean, while it lasts?'

'I told you not to come after me.'

'I know,' I replied. 'I just didn't listen.'

He stopped and rubbed his forehead. 'I meant that even in the palace you're not safe.'

'I know that.'

'Then why on earth do you want to go back?' He asked, finally revealing some emotion. 'Why would you want to go back to that place?'

'Do you know about the Selection? Wait, you called me Lady, so you know. Then you also know why I need to go back.'

'That doesn't give me an answer.'

I frowned.

'You said why you _need_ to go back to the palace. I asked you why you _want_ to go back.'

'I… I.'

'Do you even want to go back?'

I didn't know the answer to that. Since the Selection was brought back to six and I was one of them, the other girls started to see me more and more as competition. No one talked to me, except Marlee. And my maids. Even Maxon didn't talk to me. Not after I said that I wanted to be with him. 'It doesn't matter. I have to go back.'

'Of course it matters,' Aiden said. 'Why do something that you know you'll regret?'

'I don't have a choice.'

'Of course you do! Everyone has a choice, America.'

Normally I would agree with him, but not this time. I belonged to Ilea the second I joined the Selection, something I never really thought about or regretted doing. Until now.

Cause I actually didn't want to go back to the palace. Were I was a member of the Selection. Were I had to act like I belonged. Cause that's what is was, an act. I wasn't a Lady and I never liked acting like one. Sure, the food and clothes were great. But I had to say goodbye to my family, couldn't do anything I wanted and most of all there was no one who saw me as more than just a participant.

Maxon does, my mind said to me. Marlee, Aspen, Anna, Mary and Lucy do.

Then why did Marlee started to ignore me? Why hasn't Maxon said anything to me since I confessed my feelings for him?

Aiden snapped my out of my thoughts as he grabbed my right arm and pushed me forward. 'Run.'

'What?' I turned to look at him.

Aiden took a hold of his knife. 'The town's hall is a few blocks ahead. Go, now!'

I looked into the street. There was nothing. Just an empty street. I wanted to tell him that but stopped when I saw his face. It was full of determination and a bit of anger. I nodded to him and started to run.

The people who were already up didn't looked at me, a girl in a gown running through the streets. Didn't they recognize me? Didn't they know who I was?

When I reached the town hall I pulled the door open, rushed inside and closed it. I had made it. I sat down on a bench and waited for Aiden. He would come to tell me it was safe, wouldn't he? Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of me. No, I reprimanded myself, he would not do that. I had seen the look on his face. There really was someone out there.

'Miss? Can I help you with something?'

I looked up to see a young woman with brown hair sitting behind a desk. Apart from the security guard, she was the only one here.

'I uh... I am waiting for someone,' I said.

The woman nodded. 'Let me know when-' She narrowed her eyes as if she could see better that way. Then they widened. 'Your America, aren't you? America Singer.'

I swallowed and look at the security guard who was walking toward me. 'Is that true? Are you Lady america Singer?'

Not knowing what to do I nodded. 'Yes.'

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'The rebels attacked and chased me all the way out here,' I answered truthfully.

'Don't worry, miss,' the guard said, while he walked to the door. 'I'll take a look outside.'

Then we were blown back by an explosion.


	3. Chapter 3 - Identity revealed

**Prior to the next chapter I want to thank SosoSweet for the review. To answer your questions: this story starts at the night of the Halloween party, where Marlee is still in the Selection. The Southern rebels attacked during the ball. And yes, America will reunite with Maxon, but it'll take some time.**

 **Chapter 3 - Identity revealed**

I waited. I lied down under the bench, my hands covering my head. And waited. Waited until the pieces of debris had fallen.

Once the rumble and shaking was over I got to my feet.

There were pieces of rubble everywhere. But not a sign of the security guard and the woman. I started to make my way towards the desk where the woman had been only a couple seconds ago. 'Ma'm, can you hear me? Are you alright?' I asked hoping to hear an answer so I knew where she was.

'I'm here,' she replied.

'Are you alright?' I asked again while heading in the direction her voice came from.

'I can't move.'

I had reached her I and understood why. Her legs were stuck underneath debris. The wall had collapsed and fell on top of her. I sat down next to her. 'It's going to be okey.'

'How do you know?' she asked in panic. 'We're all alone here.'

'For now. But people must have heard the explosion. I'm sure they will send help.' I hoped.

'America, are you in here?'

I knew that voice. It was Aiden. 'We're here!'

He soon reached us and my eyes widened in shock. He had cuts and bruises on his face and his cloak had been ripped to shreds.

'You okay?'

I nodded and gestured for the woman. 'I'm fine. But she is stuck.'

'Alright. When I say now you pull her out, okey?' Aiden said as he stepped to the other side and crouched and started to lift it up.

I quickly went to the woman and got a hold of her arms. The woman looked like she was in pain. 'Aiden.'

'Not yet.'

The woman looked up to me, eyes wide in fear.

'We're almost there,' I said to her. 'Just a little bit longer.'

She nodded. Then looked down.

'What is your name?' I asked to try and keep her from panicking.

'C-Cara.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm America.'

She smiled. 'I knew that.'

Than Aiden shouted: 'Now!'

I started to pull the Cara away from the piece of debris. She was free.

Not a second later Aiden dropped it.

'How do you feel?'

'Considering the possibility of what could have happened, I'm fine,' she answered me.

'Can you-'

'America, duck!' Aiden shouted when I heard a loud _pang_.

That was gunfire. I quickly went behind a wall. 'What is going on?'

All Aiden said was: 'We gotta go.'

'What? We can't go out there. We'll be killed! And what about her?' I gestured to Cara. 'She can't walk like this.'

'She ain't coming with us.'

'What? We can't leave her here!'

Aiden grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. 'Who do you think that he is after?' he whispered. 'If we take her with us, she'll just be another target.'

'But we can't leave her here,' I protested. 'She needs medical attention.'

'Everyone in this town heard the explosion. It's a matter of minutes before they come this way to find out what happened. Do you really want to give the rebel a couple dozen more targets?'

I shook my head. 'Of course not. But-'

Aiden didn't give me a chance to finish, cause he grabbed my wrist and started walking towards the place where the exit used to be.

I sighed, but let Aiden guide me through the rubble. Arguing with him wouldn't solve our problems. Then I saw a gun lying on the floor. And a few feet to the left… the guard. I had totally forgotten about him. 'Aiden!'

Aiden didn't let go, nor did he looked at the guard. 'He's dead.'

No. No, no no. He couldn't be. I looked up at Aiden when he stood before me, but the words that left his mouth didn't reached my ears. The world started to spin and went completely black.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a ceiling. I blinked my eyes several times before I got up.

I was in huge room with twelve beds on each side. A hospital wing.

That meant two things; I wasn't in the palace and someone had brought me here. But who? And where had Aiden go? And Cara was the one who was injured. Why wasn't Cara in one of these beds to?

I turned my head to the left as I heard a cracking sound. I a second all my questions had an answer.

Aiden had brought me here. He was sleeping in a chair near my bed. He didn't have his cloak on. That, somehow made him look less threatening. And sleeping, he looked like a normal teenager. But the dagger on his belt told me otherwise.

He too had seen a doctor, cause the cuts and bruises on his face were almost gone. Only one cut, which started next to his left eye and ended nearly at his mouth, remained. I reached out to it and placed two fingers on it.

I shouldn't have done it.

The second my fingers made contact with his skin, his eyes shot open, twisted my arm around my back and reached for his dagger.

'Aiden! It's me, America!'

After a few seconds he let go of me and sat back down.

'That hurt,' I stated while rubbing the place on my arm were Aiden had grabbed me.

'Don't ever touch me again,' he said angrily.

'Knock knock,' I heard a voice say.

I looked towards the door when it opened and a boy walked in. He was about my age, with brown hair and eyes. He wore a similar outfit as Aiden, but his shirt was grey and his trousers were brown instead of black.

'So, this is the famous Lady America!'

'What do you want, Liam?' Aiden said.

'I wanted to meet her, of course.' The boy, Liam, stepped closer to Aiden and whispered something in his ear.

Aiden nodded.

'Well, my job's done. See you!' Liam waved and walked out of the door.

'What was that about?' I asked.

'Nothing.' Aiden said. 'Are you good to go?'

'Go? Go were?'

Aiden sighed. Rubbed his temples. 'Back to the palace. I'll take you.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Really?'

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

I stepped closer. 'Because a few hours ago you would've left me in the streets. You said it yourself that you didn't care what happened to me. And now you want to escort me back to the palace?'

Aiden sighed and looked away. After an uncomfortable silence he said so softly that he almost whispered: 'I am offering to bring your back to the palace because it is my fault that you're in this mess.'

I frowned. 'If it's anyone's fault, it is mine. That man was going to kill me. If you hadn't been there I would be dead.'

Aiden didn't reply.

'How did you manage to get us here?' I asked, changing the subject.

Aiden then turned towards me. 'Do you really want to know?'

I nodded hesitantly.

'When you blacked out I called Liam,' Aiden explained. 'He was already nearby and took you to a safe place while I dealt with the rest.'

'Dealt with?'

His eyes hardened and I understood. Then he walked towards the door.

I went after him. With his back turned to me I saw that his didn't had one dagger, but two and a few throwing knives. Who was he? 'Can I ask you something?'

Aiden stopped so sudden that I bumped into him.

I looked up to see him study my face. Then he nodded.

'You said that you were sent to kill that man in the alley.' Aiden nodded. 'By who? Who are you people?'

'I'm part of an organization which your people call: The Concealed,' Aiden said like it was nothing, like he knew I wouldn't understand what it meant.

But I did know.

As a child I heard a lot of stories about them. About an organization who fought crime all over the world. They didn't no fear and followed orders without question. That was why many countries tried to form an alliance with them. However, no one succeeded since the warriors were rarely seen, which gave them their name: The Concealed.

My father told me that The Concealed wanted to remain independent. That it was the only way to bring justice. He said that the organization worked from the shadows. And the only reason why you see them is because they have come to kill you.

I never believed my father's stories. But I should have. Then I might have known what to do when you face them.

Cause Aiden was one of them. And I was in one of their hideouts.


	4. Chapter 4 - My world falls apart

**Prior to the next chapter I want to thank everyone for their reviews. To answer Virtue01's questions: Yes, America and Maxon will see each other again. But I can't give you an answer in whether or not they will end up together, cause I don't know that myself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -** **My world comes crumbling down**

It took a moment to let the information sink in and I hadn't noticed that Aiden had kept on walking. I quickly walked out of the hospital wing and followed him. We were in a hallway which was grey, went on in both directions and didn't had any windows. Torches on the wall confirmed my thoughts; we were under ground.

Manny people of different ages walked in the maze of corridors. Some of them were walking in small groups, others carried a pile of papers, but no one spoke to us. Like they didn't even knew we were there.

We walked up the stairs to what I think was fourth floor, because there was a with 4 painted on the wall. Aiden stopped when we reached a dead end. But there was a guard stationed on the right side. It didn't make any sense. Why would they place a guard here of all places?

Aiden didn't noticed that it confused me or didn't care cause he took his right fighting glove of and placed his hand on a small pillar.

I waited as a blue light came from where Aiden had placed his hand and went out again. Then the wall in front of us split in two. Literally split in two.

Aiden put his glove back on and walked through the opening. The guard nodded to Aiden as he passed him. I quickly went after him.

The wall closed behind me.

'Wait here,' Aiden said to me as he walked away from me.

I looked around the big room and was stunned. I saw computers, like the one Maxon had showed me. I thought all the technology devices were destroyed in the war. But here there were about fifteen of them. Behind everyone of them was a person looking at the screen and typing on the keyboard. They also had something on their heads, a small black device in which they were talking. Was this how Aiden had communicated with this place?

I turned my attention back to Aiden and saw him talking to a man in front of the row with the computers. It seemed that this man was in charge around here. He had short black hair and wore a combat uniform, like he expected to be attacked any minute.

After a moment the man turned around and looked at me. 'You must be America.'

I nodded and looked at Aiden, who had a look of concern on his face. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing,' Aiden said.

The man frowned at Aiden and spoke: 'She has a right to know.'

'Now what?' I asked while walking towards them. I looked at Aiden, but he didn't look at me. 'What's going on?'

The man sighed. 'There is something you need to see.' He nodded to the woman sitting behind one of the computers.

'No.'

The man turned his head to face Aiden and gave him a questioning look.

'She doesn't need to see it.'

'See what?' I asked. Seeing the look on the man's face, something bad had happened. Did it had something to do with the rebel attack? 'Did something happen at the palace?' Maybe someone was missing, or injured, or… No. I couldn't think about the other possibility.

Neither of them answered.

'Aiden?'

He sighed and nodded. 'Yes, something happened.'

'Is someone injured? Are the girls of the Selection alright? Is-'

'America,' Aiden interrupted, 'this has nothing to do with the attack from last night. It's…'

'It's what?' I asked, getting impatient. 'Tell me, I want to know.'

Aiden looked at the woman who was still awaiting instructions and nodded.

She did something, cause the wall in front of us, wasn't a wall anymore, it was a giant screen. Then it turned on and I knew what it was; a broadcast from the palace. Were they going to talk about last night's attack? I didn't think so, because the king tried to keep them secret. But if someone was missing or hurt, he would have to tell the public.

I didn't listen to the reporter. Instead, I looked to the crowd of people gathered in front of a platform. The members of the Selection were sitting on folding chairs, dressed in black, with their families behind them. My family was there too. I saw my mother, who held her head high, as always. She held the hand of my sister, who looked excited to be part of all the hustle and bustle. And next to her was my father. He looked tired and older than he did yesterday.

Would the king tell everyone that I was missing?

I turned my head to the left and saw that Aiden was looking at me all along. He shook his head and pointed to the screen as if he wanted to say; keep watching.

I turned my attention back to the screen just in time to see the royal family walking to their chairs, they too were dressed in black. Their faces were serious.

The cheering of the crowd suddenly turned into booing and the camera turned. I tried to find the cause of their displeasure. Then my stomach turned around.

A chained officer Woodwork was being let outside, with Marlee behind him. She too, was chained. There was not much left of the angel costume she had worn last evening.

No, no, no, no.

She didn't looked scared as she was being let to the scaffold, cause that was what the platform was, and a man began to speak.

The crowd became silent.

'Marlee Tames,' the man called out, 'a member of the Selection and daughter of Ilea, was found last night in intimate togetherness with this man, Carter Woodwork, a member of the royal guard.'

When hearing the accusation, the crowd loudly showed its disapproval.

'Miss Tames broke her vow of loyalty to our prince! And it comes down to it that sir Woodwork, by establishing a relationship with miss Tames, has stolen something that belongs to the royal family. Their crime is considered treason to the royal family!'

Agreeing cheering rose from the crowd. How could they? They did know that this was Marlee, right? She didn't deserve so much hatred, even if she had made a mistake.

Carter was tied to an A-shaped construction. The straps with which he was fastened were pulled so tight that even from here, behind the screen, I could see that it was painful. Marlee was forced to kneel in front of a block, her wrists were tied into the cavities in the block. She was crying.

'The punishment for this crime is death. But prince Maxon is gracious and spared the lives of these traitors. Long live prince Maxon!'

The crowd cheered again.

I ignored them as I saw that Carter was saying something to Marlee, I didn't know what.

'Marlee Tames and Carter Woodwork, hereby your caste will be removed. You are now eights. And to make you feel how much pain you have inflicted to His Majesty and what shame you brought him, you shall each receive fifteen passes with the rattan cane. May your scars remind you forever of your sin.'

With a rattan cane? What did that mean?

My question soon had an answer as two masked man, the ones who had tied Marlee and Carter up, took long thin sticks from a bucket of water.

Oh no. I couldn't look at the screen as the rattan cane came down, but I did hear Marlee scream.

As tears ran down my cheeks I looked at Maxon. He had his eyes closed, as though he could bend the sound out of his head. Why didn't he do anything?

I looked at Marlee's parents. Her mother held her head in her hands and her husband had his arms around her.

I could take it anymore. I ran towards the door, which happened to open automatically from this side. I received many confusions and concerned looks from the people I passed as I ran through the corridors, but I kept running until I reached a sideway. I slipped myself down the wall and put my arms around my legs.

'America.'

I looked up and saw Aiden. 'Did you know this happened?'

He nodded.

'Why didn't you do anything?' I yelled. Suddenly I was furious. 'Why did you let this happen?'

Aiden crouched down beside me. 'Our engineers only received the message one hour ago. It had happened a few hours before.'

'O,' I said while I tried to sweep my tears away. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' he said and got to his feet. 'Come.'

I followed him as he brought me to a room on the second floor. 'Rest,' he said and walked of.

Thankfully I walked into the room and dropped myself on the bed that stood in the corner. There, the tears began to flow again.

For hours, I was rolled up like a ball in the bed. I did not manage to pull myself together. Marlee's screams kept chasing me. Would there be a time where I would not think of it anymore?

There was a knock on the door. In the palace my maids always opened the door, but because they were obviously not here and did not want to get up, I didn't respond.

A moment later, the visitor entered. It was Aiden. He held a tray in his hands. 'I've brought you some food.' He put the tray down on the nightstand and took a seat in the chair by the only window in the room.

'I'm not hungry,' I muttered.

'Still, you need to eat something.'

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't leave before I had eaten something and sat up straight. It was a simple meal, just some soup and bread, but it didn't bother me.

'Are you…' Aiden ran a hand through his hair. 'Stupid question, of course you're not okay.'

I couldn't help but smile lightly as I brought the bowl of soup to my lips to take a sip. 'It's okay. Well, actually it's not, but that ain't your fault.'

He nodded and said: 'Was she a friend of yours?'

'My only friend.'

Aiden nodded but didn't say anything. For a while he just sat there as I eat my soup.

'You do know about us, don't you?'

I was taken aback by his question but nodded. 'I've heard stories. Not that I believed them, though.'

'Do you know what it is that we do?'

'You fight against crime.'

'We fight for justice,' Aiden said fiercely. 'Do you know why I was sent to kill that person when we met?'

I shook my head.

'He beat his wife and children. One of the boys could barely walk. So, we sent someone of us to talk to him, to bring some sense in his head. The agent never returned.'

'He _killed_ your agent?'

Aiden nodded. 'And that's when they sended me.'

'Why are you telling me this?' I asked.

'Don't you want justice for what happened to you friend?'

Of course, but what could I do? When I returned to the palace I would just be a member of the Selection, nothing more. But after everything that happened… I didn't want to go back.

'You don't have to go back,' Aiden said. 'You could, but you don't have to.'

'I... Where could I go?' I couldn't go back home. I would be imprisoned, if not worse for running away.

'You could stay here,' Aiden said as he looked straight at me,' and join us.'

Join them? Fighting with them? I couldn't fight.

Aiden got up and walked towards the door. 'Think about it.'

I closed my eyes. The sound of Marlee's screams would keep chasing me the rest of my life. I was a horrible friend for not being there when she needed me. I was ashamed of myself for it.

And I was angry, no furious at the royal family and the other girls of the Selection who just sat there and did nothing. I was furious at Maxon who had allowed this to happen.

But if I joined The Concealed, maybe… Maybe I could change the way thing were.

I opened my eyes. 'Aiden, I'm in.'


End file.
